Trixie's Coltsmas
by PonyBestfriend
Summary: Colt-smas was usually a great time of year for ponies, but when Twilight invites Trixie into the Library as part of the Colt-smas spirit, what problems will ensue? Rated T for Trixie's dark backstory and for some mild adult themes.
1. How the great and powerful hath fallen

**Note: I do not own nor do I work for My Little Pony, Hasbro, or the Hub. Please keep that in mind.**

All of Equestria was getting decorated for Colt-smas which was only a week away. There was snow all around Ponyville, lights were hanging from houses, and ribbons custom made by Rarity were on poles everywhere. Rainbow Dash was told by her bosses to make sure that there was snow on the day of Colt-smas. Pinkie was planning her anual Colt-smas party and of course was inviting everypony in Ponyville. Applejack decided to stay with her friends and Applebloom in Ponyville this year while Big Macintosh and Granny Smith and the rest of her huge family headed to Appleloosa. Fluttershy of course wasn't planning on doing much this year for Colt-smas, just maybe spend time with her friends. Twilight Sparkle, however, had big plans. She was planning a slumber party for her 5 friends as well as Spike, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

Inside her library, Twilight was decorating the place with the help of Spike. There was tinsil and lights hanging around the library while a tree with lots of ornaments was sitting in the center of the library.

"Wow, Twilight," Spike told his friend, "the place looks great."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight responded, "after all, if this is our first Colt-smas Slumber Party, we need to at least show that it's gonna be a great time." Twilight headed up to her room and looked to see that some of her friends' presents were wrapped but she still had a few to go and she needed to get more. She headed out the door. "Spike, I'll be back. I have to go get more wrapping paper." She then headed towards the craft store.

Twilight looked at the beauty that was Ponyville during Colt-smas time. Not even Canterlot was this beautiful during this time of year. "It looks amazing." she said to herself. Then, she heard a voice from one of the alleys she passed. She stopped. "What was that?" She headed down the alleyway towards the sound. As it got closer, the sound got louder and louder. It almost sounded as if someone was crying. 'Who would be sobbing at this time of year?' when she reached a nearby dumster, the sound was at it's loudest. She checked behind the dumster. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Please...go away" the female voice pleaded.

"Why? This is a time to help each other. I can't let you sit here if you're miserable." She responded. "Now who's behind that dumpster?"

The pony stepped out to reveal the self-proclaimed "Great and Powerful Trixie"

"Trixie?" Twilight said in shock. "What are you doing here."

"The Great and Powerf...I mean...I, am all alone." she told Twilight. "I have no way of getting back to Canterlot and if I go out of this alley, someone will recognize me and make fun of me."

"C'mon Trixie, I'll bring you back to the library." Twilight offered "We can talk there. Besides, it's cold in this alley. Especially with it being winter."

"Thank you Twilight." She stated.

The two were able to reach the library without Trixie once getting recognized. When Spike saw Trixie, he was shocked about her being there.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

"Well, it's Colt-smas time." Twilight responded. "She's all alone. I'm having her stay here. Besides, she's changed."

"Alright Twilight, I'll believe you." Spike said reluctantly "But I still don't trust her."

After Twilight lent Trixie one of her blankets and made hot chocolate for her, the two finally were able to sit down in talk.

"I want to thank you for taking me in like this, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie thanked her. "Especially after how I treated you and your friends last time." she hanged her head in shame."

"That's all in the past, Trixie," Twilight told her. "Besides, if a Pony needs my help, I'll help them."

Trixie looked back up and smiled at Twilight.

"So Trixie, why were you hanging around in that alley?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

"Well, I was heading back to Canterlot but I had accidentally ran into the Everfree forest. I had gotten completely lost and wound up back in Ponyville." Trixie began "A few ponies who recognized me started making cruel comments which reminded me of my childhood. From there, I ended up running and hiding into the alley you found me in. I've barely stayed alive by heading outside at night so no one would recognize me and I would eat any grass or flowers I could before heading back into the alley. I was miserable."

"Wait, your childhood?" Twilight said even more intently. "What was bad about your childhood?"

"EVERYTHING!" Trixie shouted. She then began again "Let me start from the beginning."

**Well, that's all for the first part of the story. The next chapter or two explains Trixie's life up until 'Boast Busters'**


	2. Trixie's troubled childhood

**Note: I want to thank those of you who read the first chapter, thanks to you I got 86 Hits and 77 Visitors on the first day this was posted. I also have 3 people alerting this. If you're one of them, great, if you're not, what's taking you so long?**

Trixie was born a healthy unicorn who was born into one of the most respected and dignified families in Canterlot (which Rarity probably wished her family was like before she met Twilight). Trixie had 2 siblings, both of them brothers and both of them older then her. While she tried her best to follow the wishes of her parents, they were never satisfied with her amount of work and always told her that everything she did was wrong. Most of this, however, came from her brothers being complete and total douchebags to her.

"Trixie" Her mother said to her one day. "Be a dear and get the tea pot from the stove top"

Trixie hesitated "Y-y-y-yes mother." She walked towards the stove and used her magic to grab the teapot. Little did she know, her oldest brother, Apollo, placed a small puddle of water that was barely noticable on the floor while Trixie was on her way to the stove. When Trixie was walking back, not only did she slip on the small puddle, but she lost focus and accidentally poured the scalding hot water onto herself, the teapot landing right next to her.

"Trixie, I am disappointed in you." Her mother scolded her. You can't even do the smallest thing right, can you?"

Trixie was also constantly tortured by her brothers in front of their friends.

"Hey Trixie" her other brother, Alenio, had called out to her one school day. "I forgot my saddlebag in the house, could you go get it for me?"

She politely said yes reluctantly, took her bag, placed it by the door and headed to his room. She grabbed the bag and headed outside. What she didn't know was that her brother not only put a toy snake in her saddlebag that would pop out when she opened it, but also made a copy of her diary and placed it in his bag. She gave her saddlebag to her brother and grabbed hers as they headed to school.

When Trixie was in school the teacher told them to take a certain book from their saddlebag. When Trixie opened hers, the toy snake popped out. Trixie, upon seeing it, screamed and hid in the closet. All her classmates laughed at her while her brothers asked if they could go to the bathroom so they could watch their little sister get tortured.

Then came the worst day of her life, the day she felt was her breaking point.

Trixie was sitting at lunch, sitting alone, and eating her favorite sandwich, Dafodils and Hay, when everypony she knew was snickering while reading a stack of papers they had recieved from to mysterious colts.

Trixie walked over to one of her "supposed" friends. "What are you reading there, Malerie?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing to special. Just something funny." she told her while snickering.

"Can I see?" she asked nicely.

"Fat chance!" Malerie told her. She then got up with everyone else at the table and left for recess.

"What's going on?" She wondered. When everyone was leaving, she noticed someone left their stack of papers on the table. She went over to the papers, but when she looked at it just once, she noticed the horror. It was her own diary that everyone was reading. Even worse was that her deepest, darkest secrets: Her crush on one the blue Pegasus colt, her tormented days, her embarressing bruise shaped like something very inapropriate on the inside of her leg below her belly, everything was there. She felt like she was gonna break right then and there. But it got even worse. When she was heading outside, everyone in the whole school started laughing at her and refused to hang around her. Even worse was the fact that the blue Pegasus colt flew over to her, spat on her, and then started calling her cruel names and broke her heart. She wanted to break down and cry right then and there. She hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day.

It still went downhill when she got home. When Trixie and her brothers had gotten home, her brothers broke a lot of valuable stuff their parents had when Trixie was crying in her room and locked the door. They broke the stuff and left a note saying she did it all and even swearing at her. Her brothers always did hate having a little sister. They wanted a Little Brother they could hang around with. When her parents got home and saw the living room trashed, the boys were in their own room. Their parents saw the entire amount of destruction the boys had done and blamed on their sister.

"TRIXIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Her father yelled in his demanding voice "YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG FILLY!"

Trixie slowly and hesitantly walked out of the room and walked towards her infuriated parents.

"Explain to us why you did this!" Her father demanded pointing at the debris in the living room

"I-i-i-i-i-i-it wasn't me! I've been in my room all day!" She tried explaining to them.

"BOYS, WOULD YOU MIND COMING OUT HERE!" her father called for. The colts came out and looked absolutely innocent.

"Yes father?" Apollo asked. "We were just reading and studying. What is it that you so kindly called us out here for?"

"Do you know why this happenned?" He asked.

"Oh Father, we've been in our room, cleaning everything and doing our homework. We would never think of doing something so childish and bad."

"They're lying, dad! Check for yourself!" Trixie tried telling her father.

Their father asked the boys to get their homework out. They did and to everyone's surprise, not only were all the questions answered, but answered completely and without and erasing marks. The handwriting was also completely elegant. Then, when their father checked the rooms, they were clean and spotless. Nothing was crammed under their beds or in the closet, but was exactly where it should be.

"Well Trixie, it seems that you're the only culprit left!" Their mother asked.

"It wasn't-" she began to say, but it was of no use.

"That's it young lady. You are grounded. Starting from now until the time we can get all this replaced, you are not to leave your room except for food and school. You'll have no TV, no reading, no computer, absolutely nothing!" Her father shouted at her. "If you complain, we'll extend it for even longer! Do you understand me!"

All Trixie could do, was nod slowly.

That night, Trixie couldn't take anymore. When her parents thought she was asleep and everyone else in the house was asleep, Trixie packed up her saddlebags with anything she felt she would need, opened a window, and ran away from home. She never wanted to see her parents for as long as she lived. Nor did she want to see anyone else that was cruel to her. Trixie headed off to the only other place she knew about: Manehattan.

When her parents they went to get Trixie up. "Alright Trixie get up." they didn't hear her respond. "Get up Trixie!" still no response. "Trixie, if you don't wake up this second, so help me, I'll-" her father pulled the covers off to see that their little girl wasn't their. The two stared in shock at what happenned. Her mother started sobbing at the worried thought that her little baby girl may have ran away and was out their all alone. Her brothers were absolutely thrilled, but were great actors, feigning sadness. Their parents called the Pony Police who went on a search throughout Canterlot for her. But Trixie was smart. She knew exactly when to leave so that her parents wouldn't be able to find her if they called the police.

After a week of searching, the police started posting bulletins all over Equestria for a missing pony. Her brothers even started showing a bit of true concern for their little sister. Her schoolmates started feeling sorry that they had laughed at her and the little pegasus pony started feeling really responsible for insulting her and spitting on her.

But it was all too-late. Trixie was already in Manehattan and doing very well by that time.

**That's chapter 2. Please read and review. The more reviews, hits, and visitors I get, the more inclined I'll be to make this.**


	3. Everything was going so well

**Note: Everyone really likes this story. I've already got someone who favorited this story. **

Trixie stayed in Centrot Park in Manehattan. She knew that it would only be time until the police came searching for her. she thought up different ideas of what she could do. Should she try running even farther away from home then Manehattan? Well she can't just keep running, it would only delay the inevitable. Should she flee Equestria? That's a while to go and if she didn't know hwo long THAT would take, and she might not like where she ended up. Should she change her identity? Well, she didn't have anything that could help change how she looked, and that's what people would recoginze her as. Maybe a nice walk around the city would help her.

She kept walking around the city for a while taking a beautiful look at the skyline of Manehattan. She couldn't help but look at the beauty of it, even if the streets smelled less then sanitary. Soon, however, it was getting dark. Unfortunately for her, Trixie couldn't find a way back to Centrot Park. She started panicking and started rushing back, trying to avoid everyone else. Soon, she ran into (litterally), a gray unicorn. She fell over and closed her eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sir." she told him, still in pain and still flustered. "I-I-I didn't see you. I'm in such a rush."

"It's alright, missy." He told her. Trixie finally got a good look at him. The pony had a gray coat with a black main and a tail that was mostly black and a small amount of white on the end of his tail, almost like a magic wand. He had a pair of emerald green eyes and a cutie mark of a wand with a shine around the white part of the wand. Trixie knew of this pony, but she never thought she would actually meet him.

"You!" she said in wonder. "You're Henry Hoof-dini. You're the greatest unicorn to perform magic in history."

"I see that my reputation hasn't gone diminnished." He told her. "Tell me, young filly, what is your name?"

"I'm Trixie" she told him. "I've read so much about you, Mr. Hoof-dini"

"Well, Trixie, you certainly seem to be respectful." Hoof-dini told her. "How about I give you a VIP Pass to my show tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Hoof-dini." she accepted. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it." He reached into his saddlebag and grabbed A VIP Pass and hanged it around Trixie's neck like a necklace. "I hope to see you there, Miss Trixie."

"You will, Sir." she told him. He walked past her down the street for Trixie to see that she had arrived right back at Cen-trot Park.

The next night, Trixie had arrived at the show and was excited for what she was about to see. She saw the most brilliant spells and most mind-boggling tricks any Unicorn ever performed. It was a beautiful site to behold. It was from that moment on, that Trixie not only wanted to be a Magician, but wanted to be one of the greatest magicians in history.

She used her VIP Pass to be able to go backstage. She went to see Henry who was talking with other ponies as well. "Ah, Trixie. You made it." He told her. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes I did, Mr. Hoof-Dini." She said to her in awe. "It was a brilliant show. I've never been so stunned by a Unicorn's magic in my life. I can't even begin to explain how fantastic and beautiful those tricks were.

Henry Hoof-Dini could only smile. "Could you all excuse me, for a second? I wish to speak to Trixie alone."

Everypony left the room and closed the door. Mr. Hoof-Dini walked over to his new fan. "Trixie, did you ever want to learn those tricks and spells?" He asked.

"Oh I'd love to, but that would take almost forever." she said half-disappointedly.

"Well, what if I were to teach you personally?" He asked her.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"No wait, I have an even better idea." He told her. "How would you not only like to learn how to perform those, but also be my assistant for my shows?"

"I would love to!" She squealed. "Thank you Mr. Hoof-Dini!"

So, Trixie traveled around Equestria with Hoof-Dini, learning tricks from him and helping him with his magic shows. However, a few months after she started helping Hoof-dini, she felt surious to ask him something. It was after one of their most recent shows that she asked him a question backstage. "Mr. Hoof-dini" she began "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Trixie" He assured her. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that...why is it that you offered ME this opportunity?" she asked. "I mean, it's a great opportunity and I'm glad I took it, but it still boggles me about why you offered this to me.

He sighed. "I was expecting you to ask me this." He sat down and pulled a seat over of her. "I never told anyone this, but I'm not able to have children." He told her. "I found out when I was much younger then I am now. I'm almost in my 60's and I found this out when I was 22." He looked like he was about to cry from sharing this. "But when I always wanted a daughter that I could pass my knowledge onto. When I ran into you, you were such a kind soul, and I felt that if you enjoyed my work, that I'd let you be my assisstant. That's why I wanted you to join me."

Trixie started tearing up as well. "You don't know how meaningful it is to be treated like your daughter." she began. "My parents never understood me. I was tortured by my brothers, and I haven't even seen them in months. I'd much rather travel with you then be in constant torture from my family."

"I understand." he told her. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Trixie nodded and they kept doing routine.

Then, another tradgedy struck Trixie.

It started during one of their December shows. The show was a week before Colts-mas. It was the standard trick of making a small marble statue of Celestia become a bird and fly out from underneath a sheet that it happenned. Just before Hoof-dini was able to turn the statue into the bird, he suddenly fainted. Someone called an Pony-medic using their pony phone when he colappsed. Trixie rode in the ambulance to the hospital the entire way.

It turns out that Hoof-dini had a stroke and wasn't even gonna live past Colt-smas Eve. On the night of Colt-smas Eve, Trixie was at Hoof-dini's bedside, crying as she knew the innevitable was soon to come. However, Hoof-dini had something to say to his assistant before he passed on.

"Tri-xie." He began.

"Hoof-Dini!" she started, her voice breaking "Please don't go. I don't want the only pony who's ever treated me properly to leave me."

"I'm sorry, Trixie." He told her "But even I'm not immortal. I have to go sometime. But, before I die, I want to thank you. You were a daughter to me these past few months. I'm glad you gave me what I wanted most before I died." Trixie couldn't stop crying. "I also have something to give you." he told her. "I had the Doctors bring it in. I'm not going to leave without giving you your Colt-smas present." He used his last ounce of magic to give trixie a box wrapped with Sky Blue wrapping paper and a magenta ribbon. (he never was good with matching colors.) Trixie opened the box to reveal her trademark purple hat and cape with stars and a blue gem to tie the cape together. Trixie was in shock. She recieved Colt-smas gifts all the time, but never like this. "You know all of my tricks and spells now, Trixie. I'm passing my legacy down to you." She held her "Father"'s hoof in hers for the last time before the machine that was connecting to him flat-lined and he closed his eyes. She never left his room that night. She cried the entire time, never even taking the hat and cape out of the box since she looked at it. But, on that day, she also recieved another gift...her Wand and Moon Cutie Mark. She knew now what her destiny was. She was to carry on Hoof-Dini's legacy as the greatest magician in Equestria.

She finally left the room a week later, but before she did, she looked back. 'Thank you, Hoof-Dini' she told him in her thoughts. 'For everything.'

From that moment on, Trixie was a traveling Magician, impressing ponies everywhere, even giving herself the title of "Great and Powerful". It would be years later that she headed towards a town, that would change her life once again...Ponyville.

**Note: That's the end of Trixie's backstory. We'll be getting back to the main story in Chapter 4. Please Review.**


	4. Is the truth stronger then fiction?

**Note: Thank you all for supporting my work thus far. It really is great to see so many people who like my writing. I especially want to thank Lavashark for all the support he's been giving me on this.**

By the time Trixie had finished her story, it was already dark out. Twilight and Spike were staring at her with their jaws dropped. Twilight couldn't believe how harsh of a past that Trixie had from her being tortured by everypony she knew to her losing the one person who treated her like family. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes at how sad it really was.

After a long silence from the end of Trixie's story, Spike was the first one to speak up. "I'm really sorry for you Trixie. I didn't even know you had such a harsh life. Really makes me appreciate how fortunate I am to have Twilight."

"Thank you, Spike." both ponies said in unison (Trixie for recieving an apology for how harsh her life was and Twilight for the compliment Spike slipped in.)

"Did you ever contact your parents again?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

"No. And I'm glad I didn't. Who knows how upset they would've been at me if they found out I had ran from home and ended up like this." Trixie said starting to get infuriated at the memory of her parents and brothers.

"I understand your anger, Trixie. But they still deserve to know. They are your parents after all." Twilight told her.

Trixie sighed. "I guess you're right. But I'm not feeling like I should contact them right now. For one, I'm still frustrated at them, two, I don't even know how to contact them, and three-" she let out a yawn "I'm really tired right now."

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late" Twilight agreed. "You can stay here with us, Trixie."

"You mean it?" Trixie asked in an upbeat tone.

"Of course. After all you've been through, you don't deserve to be out in a cold ally behind a cold dumpster." Twilight reassured her.

Trixie was now the one with her jaw dropped.

"You can even sleep in my bed if you want" Twilight reassured her.

Trixie couldn't believe what was happenning. The one pony she thought hated her the most in Ponyville was now giving her the greatest ammount of kindness since she was Hoof-dini's assitant. She was understandably excited.

"Thank you, Twilight." Trixie told her. "I've never recieved this much kindness in my life."

"Twilight, where are you gonna sleep then?" Spike whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Spike." Twilight whispered back "I have a second bed that Rarity and Applejack used when they slept over. It's a bit lumpy, but it's still comfortable nonetheless."

"Alright." Spike told her. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>As the two girls got ready to go to sleep, Trixie was still worried about smething.<p>

"Twilight," she began "I still feel guilty for embarressing your friends. Do you mind if tomorrow we could go to them and I could apologize to them? I don't want to be there alone or I might get nervous."

"Not a problem, Trixie." Twilight answered. "I always help out my friends when they're in need."

Trixie felt happy when she heard Twilight call her a friend.

* * *

><p>Trixie got up in the middle of the night when she heard Spike mumbling in his sleep. The old Trixie would have used magic to shut his mouth right then and there, but this Trixie knew better.<p>

'Don't even, Tixie' she thought to herself. 'After all, Twilight and Spike are your friends. Why not just make it easier and use magic to create earmuffs?'

She did and was about to head back to sleep, when she noticed Twilight's bed was full of lumps. She couldn't believe her friend would be generous enough to provide a nice soothing bed for her.

'I really should repay her somehow' Trixie told her.

* * *

><p>Twilight, for some reason, felt rather comfortable in the middle of the night. She thought something was up. Then she realized the bed she was on wasn't lumpy anymore. 'Did Trixie do this for me?' She asked herself. She also noticed that Trixie was no longer in her bed. She walked downstairs to find Trixie had made a nice breakfast for them. Trixie turned to see that her knew friend was awake.<p>

"Good morning, Twilight" Trixie greeted her with a smile. "Did you have a good night's sleep last night?"

"Well...yeah." she responded confused. "How come-"

"I saw that your matress was lumpy" Trixie interrupted. "So I decided to fix it. I remember that I read a few simple spellbooks in Manehattan that were for household related spells and one of the spells I used when I was sleeping on a bench in Centrot Park to get rid of the bumps so they wouldn't hurt me while I slept. I see it worked" She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a yellow book and gave it to Twilight. "Here it is. Page 304"

"Well, thank you Trixie. That was very kind of you." Twilight complimented. "I also see you made breakfast as well. How'd you do that?"

Trixie put the book back on its shelf in the exact spot she took it out, making it organized. "I did have to make food for myself when I was a kid." Trixie sat down at the table she placed the food at and began her breakafast.

"Why are you doing all this?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I felt that since you were so kind to me, I would be generous in order to thank you." Trixie told her.

"Well, I thank you for what you did." Twilight stated.

* * *

><p>Applejack was walking around ponyville square, shopping for her gift for Applebloom. "Now what should ah get for Applebloom." Applejack said to herself "Gosh Darnnit. You'd think ah'd be able to find a suitable gift fer mah sister better then anypony else, but she's always the toughest one to get somethin' for."<p>

"Hey Applejack." Twilight said behind her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, hey Twilight." Applejack stated. "I was just talkin' to mahself. I'm tryin' to find a gift for Applebloom fer Colt-smas." Applejack turned around to see her friend and Trixie. Her expression went from confusion to anger. "Twilight, what is she doin' here?"

Twilight and Trixie both saw Applejack's face. "Please don't be mad at me, Ma'am." Trixie told the orange earth pony. "I just came here to apologize. for how I acted to you the last time we met."

Applejack thought Trixie might be lying, after all, it is tough to try and lie to the spirit of honesty. But Twilight nodded as if signifying that Trixie was telling the truth. Applejack sighed. "Alright. Ah'll forgive y'all. But only because Twilight's my friend and she believes you." Trixie smiled. She didn't hear what she wanted, but at least it was a start. "But y'all listen to me and listen good." Applejack continued to Trixie. "Ah still don't trust y'all and I'm not keepin' mah eyes off y'all. If ah find out I've been lied to, yer gonna regret it. Do you understand me?" The entire time, Applejack was backing up Trixie further and further until she was cornered. Trixie felt intimidated by the farmer. "Ah asked if y'all understood me" She said in a booming voice. Trixie couldn't do anything but nod slowly, in fear of what might happen if she didn't respond. "Good. Because ah don't like bein' lied to, and you're as slippery as a hog that's taken a bath in nothin' but grease for weeks straight." Trixie felt like running for her life, but she was worried the farmer might chase her and do Celestia knows what to her.

"Applejack!" Twilight yelled at her friend

Applejack backed off from Trixie but without giving her an "I'm watching you" look.

"I'm sorry about that Trixie." Twilight walked up to her. "But Applejack is a tough one to forgive, especially after what you did the last time you two met."

"I understand Twilight." Trixie said with a shaky voice. Twilight noticed the building Applejack backed Trixie up against was the wall to Sugarcube Corner.

"Come on, how about I get you a pie or something." Twilight offered.

"I'd like that, Twilight. Thank you." Trixie thanked her friend. As the two entered Sugarcube Corner, Trixie couldn't have been happier to have Twilight as a friend then at that very second.

Applejack just walked back home to Sweet Apple Acres, mumbling to herself, but if one were to walk beside her, the only words that you'd hear would be "Trixie" and "damn"

**Note: That's all for now. Next chapter is gonna be her apology to Rarity. Again, thank you for all the support and please review this. It makes me happy to get feedback.**


	5. She's Generosity, not Gullibility

**Note: Thank all those who have read the last 4 chapters. I've already gotten over 600 hits on this story. You don't know how happy this makes me. I also have 4 faves and 4 people on alert for this story. I'm glad you all like this story. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5.**

It took Rarity almost days, but the dresses she had made for her friends for their Colt-smas presents were finally complete. She kept then in a special closet that the normal pony wouldn't be able to see where they were. She didn't want Pinkie Pie finding out early or else she might ruin it for her friends. It also kept Opal from getting to them and tearing them up.

"Opal, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I think these dresses are some of the most elegant and fabulous pieces I've ever made in my career." She told her cat who didn't really care that much. Opal only saw Rarity as a source of food and shelter, but she did care for her mistress deep down.

Suddenly the bell to the Carousel Boutique rang to signal that someone had entered the shop.

Rarity elegantly walked down the stairs. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique" she told the ponies that entered. "Oh, it's you, Twilight. I just finished with a big order. I'm glad you're here to keep me relaxed" Suddenly, she noticed who it was that entered with her friend Twilight, the pony that had made her hair an ugly green when they first met.

"Rarity, I'm glad you're still here" Twilight told her. "Trixie came by and wanted to apologize."

"Really?" Rarity said in a skeptic tone

"I'm sorry about what I did to you, Miss Rarity." Trixie told her "It's just that after how my past had gone, I was intimidated by how you acted."

"Sure" Rarity said in the same tone as before. "Twilight, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh...sure Rarity." Twilight said in a confused manor. The two unicorns walked up to Rarity's room.

"Twilight, can I ask exactly what you were thinking by bringing 'her' here?" Rarity told her friend.

"Come on, Rarity" Twilight told her "I kind of expected this attitude from Applejack, but from you? I'm ashamed"

Rarity hated being compared in her actions to Applejack. It made her seem filthy and uncivilized. She decided to play along if it would get her to stop questioning her. "You're right, Twilight. I should have accepted Trixie's apology. After all, how could the Spirit of Generosity not accept a generous apology from a unicorn with great fashion sense?" While the first part of that feigned apology made her almost gag, Rarity had to admit that Trixie did have good fashion sense.

Just then, the 2 unicorns heard a meow, a hiss, a yelp, and then a crash. Rarity, at that moment, realized that she had accidentally left the door open. The 2 Unicorns ran downstairs to find Opal trying to scratch Trixie with a bunch of knocked down and torn up dresses. "What in the name of Celestia is going on here!" Twilight asked.

Rarity grabbed Opal and pulled her off of Trixie, who's face was comically covered in claw marks. "Bad Opal. Mama's ashamed of you. You're not supposed to attack guests of honor" She told her cat while giving her a wink. Opal just smirked evily "I swear, she just doesn't know how to behave sometimes."

"Are you alright, Trixie?" Twilight asked helping her up.

"Yes, Twilight. Thanks." She then used her magic to pick up the dresses and racks that had fallen over and dusted them off. "I'm sorry about your dresses, Miss Rarity. I didn't mean to knock them over or rip them."

"It's alright, Trixie." Rarity said almost fuming with rage at the blue unicorn "I can fix those easily. Besides, it was an accident."

"All of them?" Trixie asked "I don't think a great dress maker, not even the wonderful Rarity, could fix all of them. I can help you if you want."

Rarity blushed at being called wonderful. "I'm sorry, but I usually don't allow other ponies to help me with my dress making. I've tried with my little sister, and she just makes them worse."

"Well, okay then I guess." Trixie told her. "But do you at want me to get the materials you might need?"

"No no, it's quire alright. I assure you." Rarity said, almost ready to kick Trixie out right then and there.

"Alright, I understand." Trixie told her. "I guess that only leaves your cyan pegasus friend left that I need to apologize to."

"Wait, I can't just let one of my friends and her newly found friend leave without tea." Rarity offered. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?" Rarity couldn't believe she said what she just said.

"Thank you for being so kind and generous, Miss Rarity" Trixie told her.

"Just call me Rarity. Miss is so formal and we're all...friends...here" Rarity struggled with the word "friends". "Just let me put Opal in my room and I'll get the tea started."

Twilight smiled. "See. Rarity's not so bad once you get to know her."

In her room, however. Rarity was almost ready to make an evil laugh at how Opal had somehow sensed her anger at Trixie. It may have cost her a few dresses, but she could easily patch them up good as new.

* * *

><p>After their Tea break, Rarity thanked Twilight and Trixie for stopping by.<p>

"Say, Rarity, would you happen to know where Rainbow Dash is?" Twilight asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, she did brag to us yesterday how today she was going to hang out with two of the members of the Wonderbolts." Rarity informed her. "They said they'd be walking around town to enjoy the sights of Ponyville. At first I didn't believe her, after all Rainbow does really spend most of her time flying rather then walking, but then I saw her and two of the Wonderbolts heading towards Sugarcube Corner."

"Thank you, Rarity" Twilight told her.

"Thank you for accepting my apology, Rarity." Trixie thanked her.

"No problem, Trixie." Rarity said trying to hold a feigned smile and fake happy attitude as much as she could.

When the blue and lavender unicorns left, the white one went into her house, closed the door, and went almost berserk.

"I can't believe that actually worked." she told herself. "I couldn't even believe I offerred that unicorn tea! Sometimes I feel that Twilight is to trusting. 'after how my past had gone' Bah! That's probably another lie she made up just to make her feel better. She tore my dresses too. Granted, she only did that because of Opal, but still! Has she no shame, no dignity, no remorse! I need to calm down. This anger is probably doing horrible things to my face. I'm just glad tomorrow's the weekly visit to the spa Fluttershy and I always have."

**Well, that ends chapter 5. Next'll be the apology to Dashie.**


	6. You can never escape the past

**Note: I thank you all for viewing this story. It's been so great to have something I've made be viewed by so many people in a great way. Thanks for everything. Also, make sure you read Chapter 2 first because if you didn't then you won't know why one pony acts the way they do.**

Rainbow Dash was walking down the streets of Ponyville alongside her two favorite members of the Wonderbolts: Soarin' and Spitfire. Ever since the events of the Grand Galloping Gala, Rainbow Dash became good friends with the Wonderbolts. On the outside, she was calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside, she was going fangirl from hanging out with her heroes. But to keep their profile low, the wonderbolts members decided to go without their uniform.

"Dash, thanks for hangin' out with us today." Spitfire told the Rainbow mared pegasus. "We're sorry if there was anything you had planned"

"Nah, I don't usually have anything to do the week before Colt-smas." she responded to the fire-mared pony. "Besides, usually on a day off, I'll just sleep in. But I can afford to lose some sleep to hang out with you 2." Then Rainbow's stomach growled. "Lunch, however, I can't afford to skip ever."

The 3 Pegasi laughed as they walked into Sugarcube Corner. Each one getting an Apple Pie for themselves.

"Hey Rainbow, how about after lunch you show us a few more of those tricks you told us about?" Soarin' asked.

"Sure thing." Dash answerd back "They're awesome too. You'll be amazed at them."

A few seconds later, the 3 got their pies. "Thanks Mrs. Cake" Dash told the mare.

"No problem Rainbow Dash." she told the friend of their adopted daughter. "It's on the house"

"Really?" They asked

"Of course. After all, why would I charge celebrities like the Wonderbolts and a friend of Pinkie Pie?"

"Wow Mrs. Cake. I don't know what to say." Rainbow Dash

"Don't worry about it." Mrs. Cake told Dash "Besides, it's almost Colt-smas. I'm sure that we could let this slip once."

* * *

><p>The three pegasi finished their pies a few minutes later and headed outside almost full.<p>

"Man, I'm so full, I don't think I can even fly right now." Dash told her heroes. She then made a loud belch. "'Scuse me" she covered her mouth and giggled, her friends laughing as well.

Then, the three saw Twilight and Trixie walking towards them. "Hey, isn't that your friend Twilight?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah." Dash looked upset. "And I see someone else with her too." She walked up to the two unicorns.

"Hey Rainbow." Twilight told her. "How are things going."

Rainbow started hovering in the air and crossed her arms. "Just fine Twilight." she told her friend. She then looked at Trixie. "What is she doing here. Trying to upstage someone else now?"

"No Rainbow Dash." Trixie told her. "I just came to apologize. I'm sorry for how I treated you during our last encounter. I'm sure you probably won't believe me, but I didn't want to try and hurt you, physically, or in terms of your pride. Twilight told me you are very prideful. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"Wow" Rainbow stated. She then got back to the ground. "I...I never thought you'd actually apologize." She put her hoof on Trixie's back "I forgive ya. After all, you do seem serious about this. Hey, how would you like to meet two members of the Wonderbolts?"

"Really? The Wonderbolts? You know them?" Trixie asked.

"Of course I do. You're looking at a future member of the Wonderbolts." Dash told her. The two unicorns and the pegasus walked over to the other two pegasi with Dash's eyes closed. "Meet Spitfire and Soarin'"

"Hello Ma'am" Trixie told Spitfire. "Wait, isn't their supposed to be another pony here?"

Dash opened her eyes and noticed that Soarin' was gone. "What the...where did he go?"

Twilight looked up and saw Soarin' flying off as fast as he could "There he goes!" she shouted. "Let's follow him"

The 4 mares followed the pony who was flying off as fast as he could. Soarin's heart was racing when he was flying away from the girls.

* * *

><p>The 4 were still confused where he was. "Soarin' was acting fine earlier" Spitfire told them. "Why would he just dart off like that without notice?"<p>

"I don't know, but I'm exhausted." said Twilight who was lying down and panting.

Trixie had an idea. She had her horn glow and started looking around. "Trixie, what are you doing?" Dash asked her.

"I'm using a search spell." Trixie told her. "If it senses Soarin', and I'm facing which direction he's in, it'll start blinking. It'll blink faster the closer we are to him."

"Kind of like it's doing now?" Spitfire asked. Trixie's horn started blinking when she faced the direction of the Everfree Forest. The four girls started heading towards the forest. Soarin' had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>"Soarin'!" they were calling out for the pegasus. Soarin' was hiding in a tree, hoping they wouldn't see him.<p>

"Come on out, Soarin'!" Twilight called.

"We just want to talk!" Dash told him.

"Come on, Soarin', at least give an explanation" Spitfire told him.

Soarin' would normally come out if it was just those three, but Trixie was with them, and he couldn't then. Unfortunately for him, the branch he was on was starting to break. When the limb broke off, Soarin' didn't even notice until he was already in view. "Uh-oh." he said out loud. "Looks like I'm found."

It was then that Trixie noticed what Soarin' looked like and started getting angry. "YOU!" she shouted at him. The other three girls looked at Trixie and were confused.

Soarin' walked up to Trixie. "Hey Trixie" he said in a nervous tone. "Long t-time, n-no see."

"I wish it had been a lot longer!" Trixie was infuriated.

"I understand your anger, Trixie" he told her "After all, after what I did to you the last time we saw each other, you have the right to be mad at me."

Trixie still looked pissed at the pegasus. Twilight, Rainbow, and Spitfire were still confused.

"Trixie, what's going on?" Twilight asked her.

"Twilight, this is one of the many ponies who ruined my life for me." she told the lavender unicorn. "This is the pegasus that broke my heart" Twilight at that time looked infuriated. How could it be that someone she hadn't known for so long would turn out to be the pony that crushed and ruined her friend.

Soarin' could only hang his head in shame. "I thought I'd never see you again, Trixie." he told her. "I had assumed the worst had happenned to you that you had died. Mostly everyone from school thought something happenned to you. Some thought you had died, others thought you became mentally unstable. One pony even thought you had become something like a villain from a Stallion Bond movie. I'm just glad you're alright." Trixie walked up to him and gave him a right hook with her hoof.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Dash commented out loud. When Trixie looked back at her, Dash shut her mouth.

Soarin' rubbed the side of his face. "I guess I deserve that after what I did to you." he told her.

Trixie couldn't do anything but run out of the forest and run towards the library. Twilight would have stopped her, but it's not like it would have made any difference. "Soarin', you have some explaining to do!" she told him.

"I know." Soarin' hanged his head in shame again. "I'm guessing that she told you what happenned when we were foals." Twilight nodded. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were confused and so Twilight explained to them what happenned long-story short. Once that happenned, they were ready to hit Soarin' too, but they promised to at least let him explain what happenned.

**Note: That's chapter 6. Yep, it's a twist. Soarin' was the Pegasus from Trixie's past. But what exactly happenned after Trixie ran away and how did it effect Soarin'? These questions might be answered in Chapter 7. As always, thanks for reading, please review, it helps me out a lot.**


	7. They say Time heals all wounds

**Note: I'd like to thank everyone that's viewed this story since it has reached 1,000+ hits within the first week. Celebration on my profile page! Anyway, let's hope we can get double that ammount by this time next week with at least 2,000 hits! I've also reached at least 10,000 words with this one story alone thanks to this chapter you'll be reading, but that's not important, now is it?  
>Another Note: This story does contain minor TrixiexSoarin' stuff, so just keep that in mind.<strong>

Twilight and Soarin' told Rainbow Dash and Spitfire about the past Soarin' and Trixie had and why she was so mad at Soarin'.

"Wow, Soarin', you were a real jerk as a colt." Spitfire told him

"I know. I'm still kicking myself in the flank for it." he responded to his fellow Wonerbolt.

"And I didn't know Trixie had a tough life" Rainbow Dash told Twilight. "That explains why she acted like a jerk when we first met her"

"And why she apologized to us." Twilight added. "I just wish Applejack felt the same way, and I think Rarity might be against her as well."

* * *

><p>The 4 walked to the library. Soarin' still felt guilty for what he did and wanted to make sure that Trixie knew he was deeply sorry for the way he treated her when they were foals.<p>

Before walking in, however, Soarin' had a question for the three of them. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure Soarin'" Spitfire told him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I just want to know why you three aren't treating me more harshly then the way you treated Trixie. After all, what I did happenned when I was a foal where as what Trixie did was recently." He told them.

"That's just it, Soarin'" Dash told him. "You were just a Colt when you treated Trixie the way you did. You didn't know any better. Besides, you've changed. You know what you did was wrong and are willing to forgive it. That's why we're treating you differently then the way we're treating Trixie."

"Rainbow Dash is right" Spitfire added. "I mean, don't get us wrong, we're still mad at you, but what's happenned in the past stays in the past."

"Yeah. You and Trixie have perfect reasons for why you did the thing's you've done" Twilight reassured him "So don't worry, it's completely fair."

"Thanks you three" Soarin' told them.

* * *

><p>The four ponies that saw Trixie run off entered the library. Trixie was using an invisibility spell she had just recently learned, but not mastered. So long as she stayed perfectly still, the spell would last. Though the four of them weren't aware Trixie was there, so that was a good thing.<p>

"Well Soarin'," Twilight began. "Why not tell us what happenned after Trixie fled Canterlot?"

"I'd be glad to, Twilight." Soarin' told her.

'This should be interesting' Trixie thought to herself sarcastically

"It all started a few weeks after Trixie left" Soarin' began

* * *

><p>Soarin' was still feeling guilt after Trixie had left. He thought it was nothing and just ignored the guilt. However, he started halucinating. He heard her voice telling him that it was his fault, he saw flashes of her leaving town blaming him. He even started having nightmares of Trixie being found brutally injured or worse and the Police throwing him in Pony Prison. It got so bad that he started randomly screaming whenever the halucinations happenned. His teachers told his parents that he should see a psychiatrist and get all of these questions answered. Soarin' said that he didn't need one, but his parents sent him to one anyway.<p>

He even vividly remembers the first day he went. The Psychiatrist was a green unicorn with a black mane and white tail. His cutie mark was a brain with a red cross next to it.

"Good afternoon, Soarin'" The doctor told him. "My name is Doctor Mane-tal. I'm here because your parents and teachers thought that you might need mental help."

"Pfft. I don't need any mental help" Soarin' told the doctor. "I mean don't get me wrong doc, it's not you, but only crazy people need help with their brain."

"Actually Soarin', there are some ponies who are perfectly normal who need a Psychiatrist." he told him "But they need the Psychiatrist because it helps them get thoughts that might be mentally torturing them off of their back. For example, did you know that even the great Hoof-dini needed a Psychiatrist when he was a kid because he was tortured?"

"Wow, really?" Soarin' said in a shocked tone.

Dr. Mane-tal nodded. "Now looking over your case, it says that you've been reported as screaming a lot recently. Care to tell me what the problem is there?" He asked.

Soarin' hesitated

"Relax Soarin'," the doctor reassured him "What's said within these walls won't be repeated to anyone from me. Now, you care to tell me?"

"Well..." Soarin' began "I've been having a lot of wierd visions lately. I've also been hearing things. I've even had nightmares."

"Care to explain a bit more?" The doctor asked.

"Well, they seem to be about this filly I kind of know" he told him "She dissappeared recently and no pony's been able to find her."

"Can you at least tell me what her name is or what she looks like?"

"Well, her name's Trixie" Soarin' began "She's a unicorn that's powder blue and she has a mane and tale that are almost as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes are like a purple that's as bright as amythests." He began trailing on and on until he realized he was going off topic and was sounding almost love-sick. "Uh, not that I have any particular interest in her."

"I understand." The doctor told him, writing down things on his notepad. "Continue."

"Well, it's just that these visions have been about her disappearance." Soarin' told the doc. "I just don't know why."

"Did you happen to do anything to her that might have made her run off?" The doctor asked.

"Well...not that I can think of" Soarin' told him trying to remember. He then remembered about insulting her and spitting on her a few weeks before. "What in Celestia's name have I done." he told himself outloud.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked with a quizzical look

"I remember that about the day before she had left, I had done some rather...mean things to her." Soarin' told the doctor, who seemed to be his closest confidant. "I spat in her face, called her names. I'm almost afraid that I was the one that caused her to leave."

The doctor smiled. "There Soarin'. That's what I'm looking for. Doesn't it feel better?"

Soarin' sighed. "It does a bit"

"That's exactly what I'm here for." The doctor told him. "If anything's troubling you, just tell me, and I'll keep it between us."

"There's more." Soarin' continued. "The day that I did all this. The reason I did it was because her diary was published for pretty much the whole school to see. In her diary, it stated that she has a crush on me. I...I feel like such a jerk now." Tears started forming in his eyes. "What if it's my fault that she's out there with who knows what happenned to her? What if I'm the reason that I caused all this to happen." He started crying at himself, worrying about the filly who fled Canterlot possibly because of him.

The doctor handed him tissues. "Here, Soarin'" Soarin' took the tissues and blew his nose into them.

* * *

><p>This process continued for weeks. Soarin' would fly to Dr. Mane-tel's office and he would talk to him about the recent problems that he had been having with himself. It gave Soarin' a shoulder to cry on, but it also gave him someone to confide in.<p>

Soarin' also started having less halucinations and nightmares. However, it was during one night, during the week before Colt-smas, that Soarin's life took a turn. Soarin' had a dream that helped mold him into the stallion he was today.

In the dream, Soarin' was flying over a lake. He noticed himself in a Wonderbolt's uniform. He always did admire the Wonderbolts, even secretly wanting to join them at one point. But when he landed, Soarin' got an unexpected visitor.

"So, you think that you got rid of me, huh?" The male voice told him. He turned around and saw...himself? He started backing up.

"Who are you?" he asked the pony that looked like him.

"Don't you recognize me Soarin'? I'm you!" the pony told him.

"You can't be me, I'm me." Soarin' told him, both confused, and scared.

"I'm the you that drove that stupid little filly off. I enjoyed it too" the other him said.

"Please, just go away" Soarin' told him. I'm doing just fine on my own.

"Come on, Soarin'. Admit it, you enjoyed making her feel bad." the other him said.

"N-n-no. That's not me. Please just leave me be." He then realized that his darker self had backed him into a corner. The clouds having turned into thunder clouds as lightning started to flash.

"You have nowhere to run, Soarin'" His darker self told him. "You're all mine now."

Just then, Soarin' heard a familiar female's voice. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BULLY!"

The two of them turned to see none other then Trixie, standing up against the darker Soarin'.

"Uh-oh." He heard his other self mutter.

"You listen here, evil Soarin', you may seem threatening on the outside, but on the inside, you're nothing but a coward!" she yelled at his dark self. Her horn started glowing as she blasted him with magic while yelling the cliched "NOOOOOO!" that most villains shout when their plan fails.

Soarin' had his eyes shut from the magic Trixie had used. When he opened his eyes, the darker form of him was gone and Trixie stood in front of him, holding out a hoof to help him up. He accepted and got back on his hooves. "Thank you, Trixie." he told the unicorn. "I don't know what would have happenned if you hadn't helped."

"I know that the new you would have done the same for me if I was being bullied." she told him back. Then, the most unexpected thing of his dream happenned. Trixie kissed him on the muzzle as the thunderclouds had disappeared and a beautiful sunset had shown up with birds flying overhead. If someone else were to see it, the scene would have been romantic and if it was a TV show, the audience would have gone "Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww". The wierder part was that Soarin' was actually enjoying the kiss as well.

Before Soarin' woke up, he heard Trixie whisper "I love you" into his ear. That was the last thing in the dream before Soarin' got up. His parents were looking at him wondering why it tooks so long for him to get up. "Mom, Dad, I just had the most wonderful dream." he said to his parents, which was a good thing, showing that his sessions with the Psychiatrist helped him a lot.

The dream, as Soarin' interperitted it, told him that if he wanted to find Trixie, he should become a Wonderbolt.

* * *

><p>"That's everything important" Soarin' finished telling the four mares in the room, even though he only knew three were in there. Twilight was teary-eyed from the last part, Spitfire was listening to the story with such awe at what she had heard, and Rainbow Dash, who never usually liked sappy stories like Soarin's, was busy crying at the sad and yet somewhat romantic storie Soarin' told her and her friends.<p>

"Wow Soarin', that was so beautiful" Twilight told the blue pegasus stalion.

"Thanks." Soarin' said, accepting the compliment and starting to blush a little.

"I hate to interrupt." Spitfire told him, "but we should go looking for Trixie. After all, she does deserve an apology from you, Soarin'."

"Good idea." Soarin' agreed.

The four ponies left the library. Trixie walked up to the bedroom of the library, lying down on the bed Twilight was allowing her to sleep on. "I...I didn't know that he cared about me that much." she thought outloud to herself. "Or even that he might have actually loved me." Trixie was starting to shed tears at Soarin's story. She knew that she had one more pony to apologize to now. She was just hoping it wasn't too late.

**Note: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this sappy little chapter. Thanks once again to those who made me have over 1,000 hits. **


	8. Love is a powerful emotion

**Note: Once again, I thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've gotten much better results then what I had originally assumed I was going to get. Thank you to everyone who's given me positive feedback/results.  
>Really big note: This chapter contains TrixiexSoarin'. If already you don't like the sound of that, turn back now.<strong>

Rainbow Dash was looking in the high areas, Twilight in the low ones and Spitfire in between. They weren't sure where she could be, but they were hoping to find her. Soarin', on the other hand had gone back to the library. He was wondering if Trixie had gone back and was hiding from him. He hadn't known that Trixie was invisible when he told his story or that she was caring about him just like he did when they were foals. He did, however, know Trixie was somewhere in Ponyville and wanted to make sure she wasn't still in the library before he had gone out looking for her.

Trixie was also still alone in the library, wondering what she should say to Soarin'. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Trixie was terrified of what would happen if she said the wrong thing, still thinking he might be a jerk to her again. She was so flusterred and confused that she needed to do something to keep her mind off the situation for a while. She decided that maybe a good rest would help her focus. She was deep in her sleep when Soarin' finally came back into the library, unaware of his presence.

Soarin' headed up to the top part of the library. He knew it was the last place he had to check. When he opened the door, he saw Trixie sleeping. He walked over to her without her even knowing he was there. Trixie wasn't smiling in her sleep, she was frowning. Trixie also had a knack of talking while she was asleep.

"Soarin'" she started sleep talking. Soarin' jumped, almost afraid that he was discovered. "Soarin'" she said once again. When Soarin' found out she was just talking in her sleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Soarin'". He was shocked. Was she apologizing to him in her sleep? "Please forgive me." Now he was sure she was apologizing.

'Why is she apologizing?' he asked 'Unless she...' his mind clicked right there. 'She must have been eavesdropping on my story. No wonder she's apologizing. Well, at least I can tell the others where she is.' He was about to turn tail and find the three girls, but then he heard something else.

"I love you, Soarin'" Trixie confessed unconciously. That made Soarin' not only stop in his tracks, but also made his heart skip a few beats. She confessed that she still loved him, and didn't even realize that he was there. Soarin's heart melted right there.

Soarin' turned back around and whispered something into her ear, then kissed her on her cheek. Trixie then smiled in her sleep. Soarin' decided to wait until she woke up before he did anything else.

* * *

><p>Trixie was having a sad dream. In her dream she saw the scene where Soarin' had broken Trixie's heart when they were both foals. Her heart still ached at that moment in her life. She then saw the Soarin' of the present walk up to her. "So, you still remember that moment, huh?" he told her in a disappointed tone.<p>

"Soarin'" she told him. "I know you think I'm mad at you, but I heard what you told the other three ponies. I just felt that you're the last pony I have to apologize to. I'm sorry for not giving you a second chance sooner." she hanged her head. Soarin' came up to her. "I also want to say that...I love you, Soarin'. I know it seems odd that I'd change from hating you to loving you quickly, but-" Soarin' placed a hoof on her muzzle and leaned over to her ear.

"I love you too, Trixie" he whispered. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed right there.

"Soarin', I...I don't know what to say." she told him.

"Just wake up" he told her. Trixie nodded and ended her dream.

* * *

><p>When Trixie woke up, she saw Soarin' standing right at the side of the bed.<p>

"You alright?" Soarin' asked her. She got up and hugged Soarin' and started crying.

"I'm so sorry." Trixie told him. "I was wrong to treat you like you were a jerk."

"No Trixie. It's not your fault" Soarin' told her. "I acted like a jerk when we were foals. I'm sorry. You had every right to treat me like I hadn't changed."

Trixie looked at him, tears still in her eyes and smiling. "I heard the story you told the other three girls." she told him. "I'm sorry for not giving you a second chance sooner." Soarin' smiled. "I...I love you, Soarin'."

Then, just like in her dream, Soarin' placed a hoof on her muzzle and leaned over to her ear. "I love you too, Trixie." Unlike in the dream, however, Soarin' removed his hoof from Trixie's muzzle and kissed her right there. Trixie was shocked. Not only did what just happened turn out like her dream, but it turned out better with the pony she loved kissing her. Needless to say, it was a loving sight to behold.

Soarin' pulled away from the kiss. Trixie was happy, but then she got an odd look on her face. She was smiling, yes, but she had her eyes half closed. "You know, it'll be a while before the others find out where we are." Trixie told him in a seductive voice. Soarin' knew where this was going right away. Trixie used her magic and locked the door to the room. This was going to be fun.

**Note: I guess that's where I can end it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especialy the steamminess of the ending. The dream idea was taken from one of Lavashark's stories, and the implied sex scene was taken from the same scene. I asked his permission before using. In the meantime, please review this story, favorite it, add it to your alerts list, whatever. Also, there's a poll on my profile if anyone wants to visit and say their favorite of the mane 6. Again, thanks for the support.**


	9. Love is beautiful, just accept it

**Note: Thank you for the support. I know that I say that in all of these, but it really means a lot to me. I can't thank you all enough for reading these, since I didn't expect this many views from people.**

Dash, Spitfire, and Twilight returned back to the library at nightfall. They couldn't find Trixie anywhere.

"How is it that we weren't able to find her?" Dash asked "We looked everywhere. There's no way she could have gotten out of our sites"

"I don't know, but wherever she was hiding, she did a good job finding it and making it so we couldn't find it." Twilight told them. The three of them started heading upstairs.

"Well, I wonder why Soarin' never came back." Spitfire told them "He hasn't come back yet"

"He's probably more worried about Trixie then any of us, Spitfire." she told her, using her magic to open the door...or so she thought. "He could still be searching." Twilight tried walking into her room, but smacked into the door and fell over.

Dash and Spitfire helped her up. "You okay, Twi?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she told them. "But how come the door is locked?" she used her magic to unlock the door and open it. When Twilight openned the door, she saw the answer to why they couldn't find Trixie, why Soarin' never came back, and why the door was locked in the first place. Twilight was blushing like mad.

"What's going on?" Spitfire whispered.

"Soarin'...Trixie...same bed." Twilight told them still embarressed at seeing the two ponies cuddling and asleep in the same bed together. Now the two peasi began blushing.

Twilight backed out of the room, closed the door, and locked it. Then the three of them headed downstairs. When they did, Dash began laughing. "You actually walked into them! That's hilarious, bookworm." She fell on the floor alongside Spitfire who also began laughing.

"It's not funny, Rainbow Dash" Twilight told her cyan friend. "How would you feel if you walked in on two ponies you know after they just did...that deed which shall not be stated.

"Lighten up, Twilight." Dash told her. "After all, it could be worse."

"Yeah, you could have walked in them while they were 'busy'" Spitfire responded.

Twilight went wide-eyed at that comment.

Then Dash looked at her friend. "Oh, sorry. I didn't meen to make you feel even more freaked out." she told Twilight. "It's just-" she started snickering

"I think what Rainbow Dash means, is that you can't just look at the bad aspects all the time." Spitfire interrupted. "I mean, for one, we don't need to worry about where they are, and they must have made up. Plus, it's kind of romantic if you think about it. Two lovers who've been through so much and known each other since childhood. It's really sweet."

"I guess you're right." Twilight told her friends. "I mean, it is kind of romantic...still kind of creepy that I walked in on them asleep accidentally." Rainbow Dash tried holding back a laugh.

"Again, it could've been worse" Spitfire told Twilight.

After a few hours, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire went home. Twilight was reading one of her books until she fell asleep right by the Colt-smas tree.

* * *

><p>When Trixie woke up, Soarin' was already awake. "Morning, love." He told her.<p>

"Morning Soarin'," she told him, half asleep. Then, all of the memories of their little romp they had came back to her and she instantly snapped awake and started blushing.

Soarin' smiled and kissed his lover. "Did you enjoy last night?" he asked.

Trixie nodded, still vividly remembering what happenned. "It was the greatest night of my life." she smiled back to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I did too." he told her.

Trixie nuzzled her lover and smiled. The first pony she ever loved was also the first one she ever did anything with and she was at the happiest she had ever been during her life.

"I'm glad that my first time was with you, Trixie" Soarin' told her.

Trixie was surprised. "You mean, you never did it with anypony either" she asked him in shocked.

"Of course not." Soarin' told her. "I've been saving myself for the right mare to do it with, and I definately found her."

Trixie smiled and kissed Soarin'. The two still cuddling after their romp the night before. Two lovers exchanged emotions which would bind them together for eternity.

Their sweet and tender moment, however, was sadly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" they heard Twilight asked. Trixie and Soarin' blushed, got out of the bed, and walked over to the door. Trixie opened the door slightly so that Twilight could only see her.

"Hi Twilight." Trixie greeted her.

"Hi Trixie." Twilight answered. "So you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah. I was just tired so I decided to stay here." She told her. "Sorry the door was locked, I just didn't want anyone coming in here in the middle of the night."

"It's alright" Twilight noded. Trixie breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't exactly want anyone finding out that she was with Soarin'. Not for her sake, but for his. Trixie was afraid that if the story got out that a Wonderbolt was dating an infamous unicorn, the paparazzi would be swarming him like flies. Twilight was heading downstairs. She didn't want to spoil a secret of her friends and she felt that Trixie had wanted to keep her relationship with Soarin' a secret. If she said anything, she knew Pinkie Pie would jump on her case about it.

Trixie told Soarin' to try and make it look like he had just come over by flying outside and heading to the front door. Trixie headed downstairs and made breakfast for her, Twilight, and secretly, Soarin'. 'It's gonna be a great day today.' she told herself. Unfortunately, fate, and one unconvinced earth pony, had other ideas.

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading. Please review, I do read all reviews I get.**


	10. Just when things were going great

**Note: Wow. 3 Days. All it took was 3 days to go from 1,000+ hits to 2,000+ hits. I'm surprised at this, I honestly would have thought it would take longer. Not that 3 days is a bad thing. Thank you to those who made this get viewed so much in so little time. Can't wait until I reach 3,000 hits.**

Trixie and Soarin', to keep anyone from getting suspicious, didn't spend much of the day together. Soarin' wen to his Wonderbolts practice whilst Trixie just spent her free time doing whatever. She helped Twilight get ready for her slumber party that was gonna be happenning on Colt-smas Eve.

"Thanks for the help, Trixie" Twilight told her. "If you weren't here to help, Spike and I would be setting things up until the last minute."

"I don't mind lending a helping hoof." Trixie responded. "After all, that's what friends do, help each other when they're in need, right?"

"Of course Trixie." Twilight nodded. "That's one of the very first lessons I learned here in Ponyville that I sent to Celestia."

"I only wish your friend Applejack would see things the way you do." Trixie told her, looking down.

Twilight walked over to Trixie and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll come around." Twilight reassured her friend. "Just give her some time."

Trixie smiled. She knew that for the first time in her life, things were actually looking up. She had a boyfriend who cared about her and a friend who would help her with anything. Trixie was happy enough that she felt she could trust Twilight. "Twilight, can I tell you something?"

"Of course Trixie." Twilight answered. "What's wrong."

"Well...you know how earlier this morning, Soarin' showed up and I had apologized to him?" Trixie asked

"You're in a relationship with him that you want to keep secret, right?." Twilight answered, already knowing what Trixie was going to tell her before she even said it.

Trixie was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I accidentally walked in on you two after your little intimate moment last night." Twilight told Trixie nervously.

Trixie started blushing like crazy. "Just don't tell anyone else." she pleaded. "If not for my sake then for Soarin's. If anyone found that a Wonderbolt was with a pony with an infamous history, the tabloids and paparazzi would be all over him, asking him questions, trying to take his picture, they'd do anything to get rich quick."

Twilight understood what Trixie was talking about. After all, the same thing had happenned to poor Fluttershy when she became a model for Photo Finish and got Rarity jealous. "Don't worry Trixie, you're secret's safe with us." Twilight told her.

"Us?" Trixie was slightly confused.

"Rainbow Dash and Spitfire saw as well. I made them promise not to tell anyone and Rainbow Dash always keeps a promise she makes to a friend." Twilight told the powder blue unicorn. "After all, she is the Element of Loyalty. I'm sure that Spitfire wouldn't want to ruin her friend/co-worker either."

Trixie sighed in relief. "So, you promise you're not gonna tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my...eye" Twilight Pinkie Pie swore, closing her eye before saying that last word.

"What was that?" Asked Trixie in a slight confusion.

"That was a Pinkie Pie swear." Twilight told her. "Before we ever keep promises for our friends, we always do a Pinkie Pie swear to make them know we're going to keep the promise. I had to when Spike told us that-"

'' Twilight could here Pinkie's voice in her head shouting that word at her if she were to spoil a secret that's already well known amongst most ponies in Ponyville.

"Nevermind." Twilight told her.

"Where is Spike anyway?" Trixie asked. "He wasn't around when Soarin' and I were here last night."

"Oh, he said he was going to get my Colt-smas present for me. I'm excited what it's going to be." Twilight told Trixie.

* * *

><p>After a while of setting up the decorations, the two headed to Sugarcube Corner to get cupcakes. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Cake made the greatest deserts in town. While there, they heard a very hyper Pinkie Pie hop downstairs.<p>

"Hey Twilight!" she began "I can't wait for my party tomorrow and then your slumber party the day after the day after the day after tomorrow! This is so exciting! Are you excited because I'm excited, well, except for that first time you came to Ponyville and I was all *gaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp* but I mean really-" she stopped when she noticed Trixie. "Uh, Twilight? Isn't that the girl who was a big, jealous, mean, show-off-y, show-off pants when she was in Ponyville?"

"Pinkie, that was before. She's changed." Twilight reassured her. "Her name's Trixie, and she's changed."

"Oh she's changed, has she?" they heard a familliar pony ask.

All of the ponies in Sugarcube Corner turned around and saw Applejack as she was walking into the bakery. Everything went silent.

'UGH.' Twilight thought. 'Things were going really well. Of all the worst moments, why now?'

"Um, hello Miss Applejack." Trixie greeted the farmer, sounding an awful lot like Fluttershy.

Applejack only gave Trixie a suspicious look before walking over to Twilight. "Ah don't know what she's roped you into, but Ah don't like it."

"Applejack, she really has changed." Twilight told her. "But you're too stubborn to even notice. She's made friends, she's apologized, she even-" Twilight cupped her paws over her mouth.

"Twilight, did you make one of my special swears on a promise?" Pinkie asked. Twilight nodded. "Well you'd better not tell anyone. Remember, breaking a promise is-"

"-the fastest way to lose a friend, I know." Twilight interrupted.

"Ah'm not gonna sit around and talk about this." Applejack told them. "Ah'm leavin'" she then walked out of Sugarcube Corner in a way surprisingly similar to how Rarity would.

Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight. "Twilight, I know that this might sound wierd coming from me, but, can I talk to you and Trixie about this in my room?" she asked "Sugarcube Corner isn't the best place to talk about this."

Twilight and Trixie nodded and headed up to Pinkie's room.

**Note: That's all for now. This'll continue in the next chapter. Thanks again for viewing this chapter and please review, fave, or add to your alerts.**


	11. Laughter and Kindness join the fight

**Note: Thanks to everyone who's viewed this story, favorited it, or added it to their alerts section. It really shows how good my writing is and how much you all care about it.**

Pinkie, Trixie, and Twilight were all upstairs in Pinkie's room. Gummy, Pinkie's toothless aligator, decided to clamp onto Pinkie's tail while she was upstairs. Twilight told Pinkie about what happenned to Trixie when she was younger and Pinkie was really saddenned by it. So much so that her mane and tail deflated and she became a darker pink. "Wow, I didn't know that one pony could have such a really, really, really bad childhood." Pinkie told Trixie. "I'm so sorry for you Trixie."

"It's okay Miss Pie." Trixie told the pink party planner. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Pinkie told Trixie. "It's a really big deal! No pony should ever have to suffer through that, especially not a young pony." she then got really angry at Applejack. "Applejack had no right to treat you the way she did."

"We've tried telling her that it was Trixie's changed, but she thinks we're lying to her." Twilight told Pinkie.

"You have a point there." Pinkie told her. "I mean, from what I heard, if I were Applejack after how you treated her after the first incident, I wouldn't believe you either."

"Not to mention she's the Element of Honesty" Twilight continued. "She probably feels like she can tell if someone's lying or not."

Trixie started feeling really sad. "Oh don't worry, Trixie" Pinkie told her back to her original shade and puffiness "I know one person who would definately trust you. Come on." She placed Gummi on the ground and started running out of her room, out of the bakery, and off into town. Twilight and Trixie following her.

* * *

><p>Rarity was busy finishing up the last dress that Opal had torn because of Trixie. "There. It took me almost a day, but I finally fixed those dresses I had to sacrifice for that show-off to learn her lesson."<p>

Then, Applejack burst into the Boutique. "Rarity, you're here?"

"Applejack, they invented this new technique, it's called knocking, ever heard of it?" Rarity sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry, but Ah'm just hopin' yer not fallin' fer the same phooey story Twilight's got." Applejack told her.

"What story?" Rarity asked her in confusion.

"That story about how that show-off Trixie says she's changed." Applejack responded.

"Oh good, I'm not the only sane pony in this town" Rarity breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you're not believin' her either?" Applejack asked

"Applejack, Applejack. I know we've had our differences in the past, but, I think we can put our differences behind us. Besides, if there's one thing I've learned in my history as a fashionista, it's that when someone causes problem's for you once, they should learn a lesson they'll never forget." Rarity told her. "I think that we're not the only ones in town who feel like Trixie's caused us trouble. I'm sure Rainbow Dash and others are mad at her too."

"Ah wouldn't count on it" Applejack started. "Ah saw her headin' out of the library last night. I feel like she's in on Twilight's side."

"Well, there's still others." Rarity told the farmer. "We need to gather as many ponies as we can that were affected by Trixie. Trixie needs to learn that lying about an apology is not something you should ever consider."

* * *

><p>The two unicorns and pink earth pony arrived at a familiar cottage. The lavender unicorn knocked on the door. "Fluttershy, you in there?"<p>

Fluttershy opened her door a small amount so that Twilight and company could see her, but not inside. "C-c-could you please give me a few seconds? I have you presents out and I don't w-w-want them spoiled." the timid yellow pegasus asked.

"No problem Fluttershy." Twilight told her. The door closed and after a few seconds of hearing crashes and shuffling, the door opened once again.

"Alright, y-y-you can come in." Fluttershy stuttered. The three ponies who were waiting outside patiently finally arrived in. Fluttershy had cleared a table for tea pots and tea cups for them. "Sorry if it looks messy. If I had known that you three were coming over, I would have cleaned things up a bit more."

"Oh, it's no problem Fluttershy!" Pinkie said while hopping around like a maniac. "After all, you're our friend and we don't care how your house looks."

"Oh, why, thank you Pinkie." Fluttershy accepted her spastic Earth Pony's compliment. She then looked at Trixie. "Wait, aren't you that Trixie that I was told so much about?"

"Um...yes?" she asked almost as if mimicking the pony she was talking to.

"Why are you here? Ooh, are you gonna do a magic trick? I love Magic Tricks, as long as no one gets hurt." she started talking like Pinkie. Trixie started hiding her face. "Oh, sorry." Fluttershy realized almost in a whisper. "I didn't know I was getting to anxious."

"It's alright." Trixie told her, gaining a bit more confidence. "Um, you don't hate me, do you?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Fluttershy asked confused "You seem like a nice Pony. In fact, after what I heard happenned to you if you left, I would've helped you out. Even if you were lost in the Everfree Forest"

"Thanks Fluttershy" Trixie smiled.

"I told you she'd forgive you" Pinkie told Trixie. "After all, she's the spirit of kindness. She's the nicety nicest nice pony in the history of niceness"

"I think she get the idea, Pinkie." Twilight told her, the four ponies giggled. Then, Pinkie started shaking. "What was that"

"I think that might've been my Pinkie Sense telling me about another doozy about to happen." Pinkie told the unicorn, starting to get worried. "It seems like it's gonna happen at the library too."

"Oh no" Fluttershy told them, starting to hide under a table.

"I wonder what it could be." Trixie said nervously.

"Look, we're sorry to have to leave on such short notice, Fluttershy, but we have to go." Twilight apologized.

"I'll go with you if you want" Fluttershy told her.

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Twilight asked

"Y-y-yeah. After all if it involves my friends, I want to try and help them." Fluttershy told them as bravely as she could.

"I'm going too. I want to see what my Pinkie sense is calling a doozy." Pinkie told them before shaking again. The four ponies headed towards the library, wondering what the doozy could be.

**Thank you all for viewing this. I also put a reference in here, guess what it is correctly and you win.**


	12. The past comes back to haunt her

**Note: I thank you all for reading my fic. You all really seem to appreciate the work I do. Also, I HIT 3K HITS! Wow, 2 days to go from 2k to 3k? This is awesome! Thank you all once again.**

Trixie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all rushed to the library. They were sure something was going to happen ever since Pinkie started shaking. The four of them waited in the large tree. Spike had gotten back from his errands and was wondering what was going on. When Pinkie told him it was her Pinkie Sense, he hid under a table.

"I hope everything's going to be alright" Twilight told them.

"Don't worry about it Twilight" Trixie said reassuringly. "I mean, how bad could it really be?"

"Oh, you don't even want to begin to know" Twilight warned.

The four of them waited and waited, still wondering what could set off Pinkie's sense. Then, suddenly, they saw something on the horizon.

Pinkie was the first to spot it. She saw a large group of Ponies heading towards the library. "Ooh, maybe there's a party going on" she happily thought out loud. As the group got closer and closer, they reallized, it wasn't a party...it was an angry mob.

"Oh no, this can't be good!" Fluttershy told them, hiding under the table with Spike.

"It's all my fault" Trixie told them. "They're probably all ponies who are mad at me." she hanged her head down low and walked out the front door of the library where she saw a group of ponies that were angry at her from her last visit in Ponyville. A few of them even throwing tomatoes at her and laughing. Trixie then started having flashbacks of her life as a filly. She was reliving the worst day of her life in that one instant.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" one pony yelled

"CAN'T YOU TELL NOPONY WANTS YOU AROUND!" another shouted.

Trixie was alone in her stand against them. They were right, nopony wanted her around. This would have continued, until she heard a familiar voice.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" she heard as a familiar blue pegasus flew down and protected her from the crowd.

"Soarin', but how did you-?" she asked

"I saw the mob from the sky and thought that you didn't deserve to be treated like this." he cut her off. He then turned and faced the crowd. "ALRIGHT YOU NUMBSKULLS! YOU'VE JUST CROSSED A THIN LINE! Look at you, picking on a poor defensless Unicorn like this! Have you ponies lost your minds! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected better of Ponyville ponies!"

"Out o' the way Soarin'" Applejack called out. "This ain't your problem!"

"It is now!" Soarin' shouted her. "From now on, if anypony wants to try and attack her like this, you'll have to answer to me instead!"

"That goes double for me!" Twilight called out from the library as she joined alongside Applejack and Rarity. "I thought that I had taught you ponies to love and tolerate, but look at yourselves. You've become nothing but bullies!" She then looked at Applejack and Rarity, who she recognized instantly amongst the crowd. "Applejack, Rarity, I especially expected better from you two! Applejack, you're the spirit of honesty. Be honest with yourself, is this truly the right thing?" Applejack looked away. "And you, Rarity! You're supposed to be the spirit of generosity. How could you not be generous enough to offer Trixie a second chance?" Rarity looked down in disappointment. "I'm not gonna sit by as my friend gets tortured. I'm sticking up for Trixie, and if you don't like it, then you'll answer to me."

Trixie couldn't believe it. Twilight and Soarin' were sticking up for her like true friends. She couldn't be happier.

"I'm sticking up for her too!" Pinkie jumped out of the library and landed in front of Trixie. "She's my friend and she deserves better."

"We're on her side too!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and Spitfire flew down to protect her.

"We won't just let our friend get ridiculed like this!" Spitfire added.

"I'm joining her too." Fluttershy told them as she flew out with Spike on her back. she stepped back a bit when she saw how many ponies there were outside.

"Me too!" Spike shouted.

Ponies (and a dragon) that were protecting her? She thought this was a dream. But it was real. Then, the group of ponies that were there started losing members. Each one leaving before apologizing to Trixie. She was almost filled with joy. Rarity and Applejack were the only two that remained. There was a long silence, until Applejack spoke.

"Ah guess that we wern't really kind to her." Applejack told them. "My stubborness got the better've me again. I reckon you really were being honest with us after all."

"I'm sorry as well." Rarity told them. "I just don't like getting misguided once, and I'm not one to let something like that happen again."

"Can you ever fergive us, Trixie?" Applejack asked.

"Of course I can Applejack." Trixie told her. "After all, it wouldn't be very kind of me to do so after I had apologized to you as well."

Trixie hugged her new friends while the rest of the ponies "Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww"'d, while Spike pretended to gag.

Twilight had invited Trixie, Soarin', and Spitfire to join in her slumber party, though it was awkward inviting Soarin' since he was a stallion, but seeing as how he and Trixie were a couple, Twilight felt like she could trust him. However, Twilight, Trixie, and Soarin' still had one thing left to do before the Colt-smas Eve Party. Something that Trixie felt she needed to get off of her back. The three of them had booked a visit on the day before Hearth's Warming Eve (which is the same day as Colt-smas Eve) to visit Canterlot. Trixie had one last problem she had to take care of...her past.

**Note: Thank you all once again for reading my story. Also, please read and support this fic so I can have the motivation to do more. Seriously, every bit helps.**


	13. Confronting the past in the present

**Note: Thanks once again for all those who support my work. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter even though I felt it to be my weakest. Don't worry, these last few chapters are really good.**

Trixie, Twilight, and Soarin' had taken the train up to Canterlot. The three of them arriving to take care of one last thing from Trixie's past. When the three entered town, Soain' was walking right next to Trixie. So many ponies from their shool days were there and were watching the two walk down the street. Murmurs could be heard, which were faintly loud enough for the three to hear?

"Is that Trixie?"

"I thought she was dead"

"She came back?"

"I'm surprised. I thought we drove her out of town"

"Is she with Soarin'?"

"She's with Soarin' now? They must be a couple."

"Figures she would come back with him."

Trixie then noticed her supposed "friend" from when she was a filly. She glared at her with an icy stare. Malerie, along with her groupies, walked up to Trixie.

"Oh hi Trixie" Malerie told her in a smug tone. "I see you and Soarin' are together. I always thought you would turn out to be a whore." Malerie and her groupies laughed

Soarin' was infuriated at that last comment. He was about to go over there and do something, but Trixie held a hoof in front of him. "I've got this one, Soarin'"

Trixie walked up to Malerie "Ooh, big bad Trixie's gonna stare at me. I hope she doesn't cry." Malerie mocked. Her groupies laughed, but they stopped laughing when they saw Trixie pound Malerie right in the face with her hoof. Everyone gasped in shock, except Soarin' who just smiled.

"Nice one, Trixie" he complimented.

"What was that for?" Malerie asked her, her groupies would have gone and ganged up on Trixie, but Twilight gave them that "Try it and you'll regret it" look at them.

"That was for treating me like a total bitch when we were in school!" Trixie told her. "I thought you were my closest friend, but while I was gone, I realized something. True friends stick up for you when you're threatened and help you up when your down. You mocked me and didn't once try to help me." Trixie then kicked Malerie with her back legs.

Twilight and Soarin' smiled at what Trixie told the bully of her past. One pony stepped forward and nodded to her. "You're right, Trixie." she noded. "I'm sorry for laughing at you the last day we saw you."

"I'm sorry too!" another pony told her.

"Me three!" called another one.

They all eventually started to apologize.

"Well I'm not sorry." Malerie told Trixie. "You deserved to get bullied."

"You don't get it, do you?" Trixie asked. "No one has a right to be bullied. I didn't do anything to you. I tried to be friends with you, but you just treated me like crap. So you know what, screw you!" Trixie, Twilight, and Soarin' then started walking towards what their true destination was, all of the ponies that were there besides Malerie and her groupies stomping on the ground in praise of Trixie.

Trixie kept smiling on the way to their destination.

"Wow Trixie." Twilight told her. "You really impressed me. Not everypony is able to stand up to a bully as easily as you were. Great job."

Trixie smiled. "It was no problem, Twilight." she responded. "I mean, Malerie really madme off the last time I saw her, and she really made me mad with calling me a whore."

"Me too" Soarin' told her. "I mean, I was almost ready to do the same thing you did to her." he smiled and then kissed Trixie. "I'm glad you held me back."

"No problem, hun." Trixie told her coltfriend.

The three walked up to a door of a house as Trixie sighed. "There's still something I must do." she told them. She rang the doorbell to the house. When the door openned, a middle-aged stallion was standing at the door. "Hello?" he asked. He looked down and saw Trixie.

"Hello sir." she told him.

"Trixie! It's you!" he said with excitement.

"Yes. I'm finally back...father."

**Note: This is gonna be exciting. Thank you all once again for reading this, and thanks to Bearie who gave me the idea for the next chapter. Tomorrow's gonna be interesting.**


	14. One opstacle from the past left to cross

**Note: Thank you all once again for reading this story. I can't thank you all enough. It really appreciates me how much you care about my story. So, let's continue from the last part**

Twilight, Trixie, and Soarin' were all waiting inside of Trixie's parents house. Ever since Trixie's parents had asked her brothers to come over, there had been a very awkward silence. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about ten minutes, Trixie's father was the first to speak up.

"So, Trixie, how have you ben since...what happenned a few years ago?" he asked.

"Fine." Trixie told them in an unsatisfied tone.

"Trixie, be nice." Twilight urged her. "They're your parents after all."

Trixie sighed. She was still unhappy with how she was treated. The last time she was in this house, her parents had done nothing but scold, punish, and yell at her.

"So, have you been doing anything recently?" Trixie's mother asked, trying not to upset her daughter again.

"Not entirely." Trixie said in the same tone as before. Twilight gave her an angry look.

It wasn't long before Trixie's parents caved in. They got onto the floor and started giving a pleading look at their daughter.

"Please Trixie, stop hating us. We don't know what we did wrong." her mother begged.

"We've been so worried about you since you left. Just tell us what we did to make you run from us." Trixie's father asked. The two of them had tears in their eyes.

"Oh so now you care about me!" Trixie scolded them almost as they had done to her the last time she was in the house she stood in. "Last time I was hear, you didn't seem to even care one bit about my opinion! I sufferred when I was here all because you would never take my side on something and you always stuck up for my brothers!" Trixie started having tears form in her eyes too.

"We're sorry, Trixie" her mother started crying "You're right. You're our only daughter. We should've treated you like one."

"We realize our mistake now." Trixie's father started crying as well. "We just want our sweet and kind daughter back."

Trixie started crying as well as the three unicorns hugged each other, crying as they once again were a family. It was a sad scene to say the least. This scene lasted for a full three minutes before Trixie finally spoke up. "I love you guys." she told her parents. "I've just been so angry at how you treated me. I'm glad that you've finally started treating me like a family member. Besides, if you think about it, what you did kind of worked for me in the long run."

Trixie's parents went from a state of sadness to a state of confusion. They exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?" Trixie's mother asked

"Well, if you hadn't done what you did, then I wouldn't have run away." Trixie walked over to the blue pegasus stallion that was watching all this and smiled. "And if I hadn't run away then Soarin' and I wouldn't have fallen in love." Soarin' smiled as well.

"Well, we're glad that you two have found happiness together." Trixie's mother told her.

"And we're glad that we're finally back together as a family once again." her father continued.

Speaking of family, at that moment, Trixie's two brothers entered the house. "Is she really here?" Apollo asked with an evil grin.

Trixie stopped hugging Soarin' as her expression turned from happiness to pure rage.

"You two!" she told them ready to charge her brothers.

"Oh look," Alenio started to mock her. "Wittwe Twixie's twying to be thweatening. Maybe she needs her ba-ba and to take a nappy." The two brothers laughed as Trixie ran up to Alenio and socked him right in the face making him fly almost halfway across the room.

"TRIXIE!" her parents and Twilight shouted.

Twilight had to do all she could to hold back Trixie from doing the same to Apollo as she had done to her other brother.

"Trixie, what is wrong with you!" Twilight asked her. "I can understand what you did to Malerie for sticking up for yourself, but this is unacceptable!"

"You heard what he said to me Twilight!" Trixie told her. "You heard what he did to me!"

"Trixie, this is not acceptable behavior!" Twilight gave her a stern look. "These aren't just schoolyard bullies, these are your brothers! Your own kin! Your own flesh and blood."

"They aren't brothers to me, Twilight!" Trixie gave her friend a tortured look "They're monsters!"

Alenio got up and walked over to his sister. "What the hell is wrong with you, bitch!" he asked her. "I don't see you in Celestia knows how long and the way you greet me is with a punch to the face!"

Twilight used her magic to keep Trixie from doing so again

"You think that just because you're older then me you can boss me around!" Trixie started. "You two were the worst part of my childhood! I had to suffer through day and night of having to deal with your crap! I'm absolutely sick of everything you put me through! You're lucky my friend Twilight is holding me back or else I'd do more then just punch you in the face"

Alenio still looked pissed, but Apollo walked over to his sister and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." he muttered. "You're right sister, we were jerks. Half the time I didn't even want to go along with the pranks we pulled, but Alenio talked me into them. You're my baby sister, I should have treaten you proper. Can you ever forgive me?" Alenio's jaw dropped

Trixie used a new spell she learned to sense if Apollo was telling the truth. "I would forgive you, Apollo." He looked up. "If you weren't such a liar!" Apollo then looked confused. "You know, any other pony would have easily been fooled by that little lie and let you close to them only to have you stab them in the back. After what you two put me through, I'm not surprised that you were lying.

Apollo sighed. "I really thought that apology seemed real" he muttered. Apollo pulled his hoof back ready to do to his sister what she had done to Alenio. Trixie closed her eyes and braced for impact, but didn't feel anything. When she openned her eyes, she saw Soarin' blocking Apollo's hoof from hitting Trixie. "What the hell are you-" Apollo was interupted by a punch to the gut and a kick that knocked him into his brother and across the room.

"Soarin'...you saved me." Trixie told him after watching the scene that unfolded in front of her.

"I would never let anyone physically hurt you." Soarin' nodded to her. "Especially not if it's another stallion" Trixie smiled after hearing her boyfriend tell her he would defend her.

Twilight let go of her friend. "I can't believe your brothers were so...cruel" she told Trixie

"Now you understand why I wanted to hurt them so bad." said Trixie

"I'm guessing they're also the ones responsible for those things we scolded you for when you were a filly." Trixie's mother interrupted. Trixie nodded.

"We're so sorry for wrongfully blaming you, Trixie" her father apologized. "I guess it was just a case of you being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"When you put it that way, it makes sense why you scolded me" she told her parents.

The three unicorns hugged once again, happy that they were re-united as a family once again.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of Trixie and her parents catching up, Twilight, Trixie, and Soarin' had to leave.<p>

"Are you sure you have to leave Trixie?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry Mom, but my friends and I made plans for tomorrow and we'll need all the rest we need." Trixie apologized. "Don't worry, maybe after the holiday I'll come back and we can spend more time."

"We'd appreciate that, Trixie." her father told her as he smiled. The three family members hugged each other once again before Trixie and her friends departed for Ponyville once again.

'This cerainly has been a busy week' Twilight thought to herself. 'Princess Celestia's gonna have to hear all about it in my next letter. Maybe I should send it to her on the day after Colt-smas.'

Twilight was in deep thought all the way back to Ponyville as Trixie nuzzled Soarin' on the way back, the two only ever seperating to kiss. Trixie was happy with how Soarin' stood up for her. It reminded her once again why she was in love with him. He truly was the best thing that happenned to her in her life.

**Note: Only one chapter left, the one to be updated tomorrow, Christmas Eve. Please review, favorite, add it to your alerts, etc. Took me about an hour to write this chapter alone. I do a lot to satisfy my readers. Thank you all once again.**


	15. A busy and fun Coltsmas Eve

**Note: Thanks to all of you who have read this story. I got the idea weeks ago and I'm glad that my first story on here is one that people enjoy. I'm also glad that it was liked enough to recieve 4,000 hits! Also, thanks to bearie for their (I don't know if bearie is a guy or girl, so I'm reffering to bearie as them) idea for the last chapter. Anyway, here's the final chapter.**

Colt-smas Eve was a great day for Trixie, Twilight, and their friends. First thing that happenned was that Pinkie threw her anual Colt-smas party. Everyone from Ponyville was there and had a great time. While Trixie being there was sort of awkward, everyone was okay with it and Trixie had fun there.

"Pinkie, this is an awesome party!" Trixie told her.

"Thanks" Pinkie Pie smiled

"Pinkie Pie always throws the best parties" Rainbow Dash told them.

After the party from Pinkie Pie was Twilight's slumber party. Soarin' was invited. The awkwardness seemed to have the same levels during the slumber party as the regular party, but the main reason was because Soarin' was there and he was the only male around besides Spike. But still, those that were there enjoyed the time there. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were having fun.

After a few hours, the ponies at the slumber party went to sleep at around 11:00 at night. (Soarin' having to sleep in a different room even though they trusted him) However, it wasn't long before a few guests entered the library.

"Twilight." one of them told her. "Wake up Twilight. Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight woke up, still seeming exhausted. She woke up and saw her mentor. "Oh, hello Princess Celestia." she then saw the other princess of Equestria. "Hello Princess Luna." she also looked on the other side of the princess and saw a new face that was still familiar. "Oh, hello Santa Colt." she smiled, but then realized. "SANTA COLT!" her yell woke up everyone else (even Soarin' and Spike who were in the other room since they were guys). Everyone saw what Twilight shoutd about and was in shock as well.

"You...you really are real, aren't you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I'm real." Santa Colt laughed. "I'm standing in front of you, right?"

"I invited him here since I thought it might be interesting for you to meet him" Celestia told her faithful student. "While we're here, did you learn anything about the magic of friendship?"

Twilight looked at Trixie who nodded. "I sure did Princess. I learned a lot about friendship." she told her mentor.

"Then why not tell us now?" Celestia asked.

"I would, but I think my friend Trixie might be able to explain it better." Twilight smiled

"Well then, have her tell us." Luna finally spoke.

Trixie walked up to the princesses and bowed. "Hello Princesses" she turned to Santa Colt. "Hello sir."

"So Trixie, what did you learn about friendship this week?" Santa Colt asked.

"I learned that friendship can come from the most unexpected of places sometimes, and that it's important to accept those friends even if it seems strange." Trixie began. "Most importantly, I learned that everypony deserves a second chance and that it's impotrtant to try and forgive those who have wronged you."

"Very good Trixie." Celestia told the powder blue unicorn. "Now you may want to get some sleep. It's a long time until sunrise and Santa Colt won't give you your gifts until you're asleep."

"But Princess, you can't expect us to fall asleep after such an exciting surprise" Twilight told her. She didn't notice, however that Celestia pulled some sand from her bag and poured it onto Twilight. Twilight fell asleep afterwards. Everyone was shocked.

"What did you do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sand from the Sandpony. Always helpful in an emergency." Celestia told the speedy pegasus as she sprinkled it on the rest of the ponies and on the baby dragon.

"Wow sister. That was helpful." Luna complimented her older sister.

"Thank you, sister." Celestia responded. "Well, I guess you have your work to do now Santa Colt?"

"Indeed. Thank you for showing up." Santa Colt told the princess. "That student of yours, is she truly one of the new wielders of the elements of harmony?"

"Yes she is." Celestia told her "creation. "She and her friends helped Luna when she was taken over by Nightmare Moon and they even defeated Discord. They've been through many trials together since they met."

"I see." Santa Colt told the princess. "I guess they deserve some excellent gifts then for being heroes."

Celestia smiled "I couldn't agree more."

**There, done. That's all that there's going to be. Yep. Absolutely no more chapters after this one. Nope. None whatssoever. R&R**


	16. Merry Coltsmas to all

**Note: You really thought this was finished? Fat chance. Since everyone's been so nice to me about this, I present a special Colt-smas gift to you, an Epilogue chapter. Enjoy.**

On Colt-smas day, everypony in the library woke up to notice that aside from the gifts that they had all left under the tree, there was a whole bunch of presents. Everyone was happy about what they had gotten and was really greatful.

"I don't believe it!" Rarity yelled as she opened up a gift that contained a beautiful, gem-covered dress that she had gotten from Applejack. "This is such a beautiful dress. Applejack, how did you get enough to get something this magnificent?"

"It was nothin'." Applejack told her friend "When Ah visited the boutique one day, Ah saw you had this on a list of things you wanted, so Fluttershy, Spike, and Ah worked together to make sure it got made...of course we had to keep Spike from eatin' the gems."

"Thank you Applejack. This is a wonderful gift." Rarity thanked her friend.

The Cutie Mark crusaders all opened there gifts. The three got Capes from Spike that could be used for a lot of situations...which considering the fact that they try a lot of things to get their Cutie Marks, that was very helpful.

"Spike, this is awesome!" Scootaloo told the dragon.

"Ah love it, Spike!" Apple Bloom complimented

"It's really nice, thanks Spike." Sweetie Belle thanked him.

"Heh, it was nothing" Spike told them. "I just thought that you three would-" before he could finish, the three fillies kissed him, making him blush a deep red.

Everypony in the room giggled at the dragon's reaction.

* * *

><p>Everything went well for everypony after that...everypony except Trixie. Trixie was still upset about the fact that this was the anniversary of her mentor's death. She was on the balcony and was still upset over what happened. She was lying down on the balcony, crying. Soarin' walked out on the balcony, seeing the sad look of his fillyfriend.<p>

"Are you alright, Trixie?" he asked.

"No." Trixie sobbed. "This is a sad day for me. This is the anniversary of my mentor's death. How could I be happy on such a day where a sad memory took place?"

Soarin' walked over to her and place a hoof on her sholder. "Don't worry about it, Trixie." he told her. "It's a sad day, but I don't think he would want you to be sad the entire day. Besides, think of all the good memories you had with him. I'm sure that you can remember them."

Trixie dried her tears. "Thanks Soarin'" she told him in a calm tone. The sun was starting to set on a great day. The sky was filled with beautiful colors as well. Soarin' kissed Trixie who kissed him back as majestic birds flew over them, just like Soarin's dream when he was a colt. This truly was a great moment for Trixie as well.

* * *

><p>"And that's the story of our first Christmas together." an older looking Trixie told a little blue pegasus.<p>

"Aw, that sounds kind of nice." The little pegasus filly complimented Trixie. "That's a sweet story, Mom."

"It brings back a lot of memories too." an older Soarin' stated to the powder blue unicorn.

"Ooh, can you tell me it again?" the filly asked.

"Sorry, Sapphira," Trixie told the filly. "But it's almost midnight, and you know Santa Colt doesn't give gifts to little fillies or colts that aren't sleeping."

"Aw" Sapphira sighed, her coat as beautifully blue as the gemstone she was named after. "Alright." she hugged her parents, told them she loved them and went off to bed, excited to be getting gifts in the morning.

"She's such a sweet filly." Trixie told her husband.

"Just like her mother." Soarin' smiled as he kissed his wife.

After their slight romantic moment, the two started to head off to bed as well. But Trixie stopped where she was and turned back to the living room for a few seconds before heading back to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, a spirit of her mentor was in their living room. "Trixie seems to be having a wonderful life after having such a terrible one as a filly. It seems my work here is done."

**Note: There you go, now it really is done. Thank you all for reading this. Merry Colt-smas to all.**


End file.
